


moerae (fates)

by youngchopsticks



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, bc i need one and im my own provider, i mean its a college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngchopsticks/pseuds/youngchopsticks
Summary: “Kyra, you’ve tried on so many shirts, it’s not that big of a deal,” Thaletas said.“Thaletas, have you seen Kassandra?” Kyra asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “She makes looking good so easy,”orac odyssey college au





	moerae (fates)

**Author's Note:**

> im self-indulgent and i just like the idea of ac odyssey characters in a college setting, there will be a main kyra/kassandra story but like i might add chapters that feature like background characters as well

**i. the adrestia meeting** \- junior year

Kyra had a lot to do that day. Her professors seemed to sense that she had too much free time and assigned her an absurd amount of work that were all due the same day. While she could’ve handled them all individually, she felt stressed as she didn’t have the bulk of her work done and all of it was due tomorrow.

It didn’t help that Thaletas kept begging her to go with him to a cafe that he claimed, “Has the best coffee ever!”

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes were sore from constantly staring at her textbooks and she was getting a migraine from reading. She still wasn’t acclimated to the university as she had just moved there, and she knows Thaletas only means good when he invited her but the constant texts from him didn’t help her overall productivity either.

Moving all the way from New York to Florida was a brash decision but she couldn’t stand living in close proximity with her dad anymore. She recently found out that her dad was a cruel man who was involved with the mafia after ordering her mom killed when she was younger. She was put in a foster system and grew with multiple siblings who took care of her better than her caregivers. New York had too many memories, so she thought a fresh start would be good.

Thaletas was her ex-boyfriend from high school whom she dated for two years. He was excited that she was moving to his university and Kyra was beyond grateful for his friendship.

But as her phone lighted up with more notifications, she really just wanted him to leave her alone. She sighed again and picked up her phone, noting that it was almost lunch time and she didn’t have anything to eat the whole day.

She swiftly answered Thaletas’ texts and packed up from the library. _Maybe a change of scenery would be good_ , she thought. 

Kyra returned to her dorm briefly to change into something more appropriate to go out - jeans and a worn out high school shirt that she tucked in - and met Thaletas there where he was waiting for her in his car.

“Hey nerd,” He greeted.

“I’m really not in the mood Tay,” She rolled her eyes as she chucked her book bag into the backseat and huffed as she sat down in the car.

“Sorry, sorry, I know you have a lot of work so I’m not going to keep you long, it’s just a short break to the cafe, okay?” Thaletas soothed as he started driving.

“Yea, sorry it’s not meant at you,” Kyra sighed, “I’m just stressed,”

“Stressed about school or the other thing?” 

Kyra bit her lip, Thaletas knew that she was also thinking about her father and how worried she is about him. Schoolwork has been distracting her but it was always egging her in the back of her mind. 

“Just school for now,” Kyra replied.

He hummed and left the conversation at that. They drove for about ten minutes in silence, the only sound coming from the soft music of his car’s sound system. He parked the car in front of a small cafe that had ‘ _The Adrestia_ ’ sign on its front. When Kyra took a look inside its glass walls, she found that it wasn’t very busy. She could make out maybe three students studying inside.

“This coffeeshop better live up to my expectations since you spoke so highly about it,” Kyra said to Thaletas as she closed his car door.

“Of course! I know the owner and the employees, most of them are students too, you’re going to like them,” He excitedly led Kyra inside.

When Kyra went in, she took in the surroundings. There was a white wall on the left painted with waves, multiple shelves adorned it with knick-knacks that could be found in a ship. There were four tables in the front along with booths at the side, the counter was against the wall and the menu was hanging from industrial lines. _It was homey_ , she thought.

“Alexios!” Thaletas shouted from beside her.

A man from behind the counter, who was wearing a white polo shirt and jeans, topped with an Adrestia apron, looked up and smiled at Thaletas.

“Thaletas, good to see you!” He hollered from behind the counter, “And who is that you brought?”

Thaletas urged her to come with him and Kyra forced a small smile on her face as Thaletas introduced her, “This is Kyra, she just transferred over from New York, we dated in high school,” 

Upon hearing that remark, Kyra didn’t know whether to facepalm or punch him in the face. Instead she just brushed it off and outstretched a hand to Alexios, “Hi, I’m Kyra,”

“Alexios, pleasure to meet you,” He smiled a toothy grin and turned back to Thaletas. 

As the pair shared a conversation, Kyra took the time to look around again. Her eyes then fell to a girl who was cleaning up a table in the back booth. From what she could see, she was ripped. Her muscles flexed from wiping the table and her hair was in a braid that rested on her left shoulder where Kyra could see it. As if sensing that eyes were on her, she scanned the room and met Kyra’s eyes. Kyra quickly looked away and when she looked back the girl had a smirk on her face, gently chuckling to herself.

_Great, she must think I’m a weirdo._

Kyra saw that she was wearing the same apron that Alexios was wearing and figured that she worked here as well. However, unlike Alexios, she was wearing sweatpants and a dark blue shirt that accentuated her muscles, or maybe it was just a size too small. Either way, she was grateful that she wore it.

Kyra was snapped out of her daze by Thaletas poking her side, she quickly faced him and asked, “Sorry, what was that?”

Thaletas looked to where she was staring and a mischievous glint in his eyes appeared, “I said what did you want to order?” He said as he smirked.

Kyra blushed knowing she’d been caught staring at someone, “Just a sandwich and coffee would be fine, you know what I like,”

Thaletas’ smirk didn’t go away as he ordered for her. She turned back to the booth but the woman was gone and the back door for ‘employees only’ was still moving slightly from her exit. Kyra sighed and waited for Thaletas to finish ordering.

Once he’d finish, they sat in the corner table near the glass windows and Kyra pulled out her book to study. 

“You know I can introduce you to her,” Thaletas said mischievously.

Kyra played the dumb card and asked, “Introduce me to who?”

Thaletas saw through her anyway, “Don’t play dumb with me Kyra, the girl you were blatantly staring at earlier,”

“I wasn’t staring,” She hissed, sometimes she hated that Thaletas knew her too well. 

“Suit yourself,” He leaned back on his chair, “Though it might not matter because she’s coming this way,”

“What?” Kyra looked up from her textbook and sure enough the girl she was staring at earlier was coming their way with their food.

“Be cool,” Thaletas whispered just before she arrived at their table.

Kyra smacked his leg under the table as the girl approached them. 

“Thaletas,” The girl greeted as she put his coffee down on the table. 

“Kassandra,” Thaletas gave a wry grin and thanked her for the coffee.

Up close Kyra can see the girl, who she knows go by Kassandra now, more clearly. She was right about her muscles, the shirt did little to hide the toned body beneath it. Kyra can make out some deep scars on her right arm and wondered briefly how she got them. Kassandra’s face was prettier up close, she was breathtakingly hot. 

“And your caramel latte…” Kassandra trailed off expecting a name.

“Kyra,” She answered abruptly forgetting her own name for a second as Kassandra addressed her. 

“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl,” She smiled, “I’m Kassandra,” 

Kyra blushed and her heart fluttered, in front of her she could make out Thaletas giggling as he sipped his coffee. She would’ve given him _a look_ but Kassandra was still looking at her and she couldn’t look away. 

“Is there anything else I can get you two?” Kassandra asked politely. 

“A date with Kyr- OW!” Thaletas exclaimed as Kyra kicked him under the table before he could finish his sentence.

Kassandra laughed softly and winked at her, “That doesn’t sound so bad,” 

Kyra couldn't believe that this was happening right now. Part of her wanted to beat up Thaletas for doing that stunt, but Kassandra _honest to gods_ winked at her. Could the world swallow her up now?

“He was just kidding,” Kyra tried to fix the situation.

“So you wouldn’t want to go on a date with me?” Kassandra smirked. 

“Stop flirting with Thaletas’ friend and help me back here would you?” Alexios called out from behind the counter. 

Kassandra rolled her eyes, “Stop being so needy,” She retorted. 

Alexios gave her a middle finger but didn’t reply. 

“Sorry about my brother, he’s a bitch,” Kassandra turned back to Kyra.

“It’s okay,” Kyra replied, she found their interaction quite cute. They seemed like close siblings. 

“So are you two going to exchange numbers or what?” Thaletas asked offhandedly as if that was an ordinary thing.

When Kyra turned back to look at Kassandra, she was holding out her phone with a smirk. Kyra’s cheeks burned as she took the phone from Kassandra and typed in her number quickly. 

“I’ll text you later,” Kassandra took back her phone and pocketed it, “It was very nice to meet you, Kyra,” 

“You too, Kassandra,” Kyra bid her farewell and she could feel her heartbeat slow down.

“Goodbye Thaletas,” Kassandra said with a lilt in her voice. 

“Bye Kass, see you around,” 

When Kassandra was out of earshot, Kyra immediately turned to Thaletas and slapped his forearm repeatedly, “You set this up didn’t you? ‘Best coffee in the college’ my ass! You just wanted me to make a fool of myself in front of her,”

Thaletas laughed as he tried to dodge Kyra’s hits, “Hey, hey, hey, calm down,” He caught Kyra’s hand mid-air and firmly held it between his hands. 

“Yes, I wanted you to meet Kassandra but it wasn’t for you to make a fool of yourself,” Thaletas continued, “You know I’d never do that to you, Kyra,”

Kyra huffed but sat back down in her seat, “Then why?”

“If you don’t want to go on a date with her, fine. But you need more friends other than me, Kyra, you’ve been turning down my invitations to parties or study groups, you need more social interaction,” Thaletas explained. 

“I never said I didn’t want to go on that date with her,” She mumbled. 

“See? I’m the best wingman,” 

“Shut up,” Kyra took her pencil and threw it to Thaletas’ chest. 

“You wound me, Kyra,” He groaned, “And here I am only looking out for you,” 

Kyra smiled softly, even though this meeting was unprecedented, she did appreciate Thaletas doing this for her.

* * *

**iMessage**

**Unknown Number [4:36PM]**  
hey, this is kassandra

the one from the adrestia

**Kyra [4:37PM]**  
Hi Kassandra :)

**Kassandra [4:38PM]**  
hi :)

in hindsight, i should’ve asked first if you actually wanted to go on a date with me

sorry for that

**Kyra [4:39PM]**  
It’s okay!

I’m sure Thaletas was just setting me up

**Kassandra [4:40PM]**  
oh he totally did

he texted my brother before you guys came to say that  
“he was bringing someone for kassandra”

**Kyra [4:45PM]**  
Seriously? I have to talk with him later.

But it’s okay, meeting you was nice

**Kassandra [4:45PM]**  
yea :)

so i know it was actually a joke or whatever but do you  
still want to go on that date?

**Kyra [4:47PM]**  
Sure

I have a fuck ton of work due tomorrow so maybe in the weekend?

Saturday?

**Kassandra [4:48PM]**  
that sucks, i’m sorry

i have practice in the morning until like afternoon-ish but  
after?

**Kyra [4:50PM]**  
Yeap :)

It’s really nice talking to you but I really need  
to get this essay finished

talk later?

**Kassandra [4:50PM]**  
ofc yea dont let me disturb

* * *

It’s been two days since Thaletas took her to The Adrestia. Since then, Kyra has shared a fair share of messages with Kassandra. Talking with Kassandra has been a huge benefit to her mood. She loved chatting with her. It’s easy, or Kassandra made it easy. She told her about one professor that she loathed and Kassandra laughed and sympathized with her. 

Kassandra was a good conversation partner, she hadn’t seen her outside of their first meeting but now she was getting ready to meet her again. Texting her was easy, but meeting her in person was a different experience. 

“Kyra, you’ve tried on so _so_ many shirts, it’s not that big of a deal,” Thaletas said where he was perched on her desk eating her chips.

Kyra sighed, she was currently shirtless with five different shirts sprawled out on her bed. She asked Thaletas to come over and help her but she’s beginning to think that that was a mistake. 

“Thaletas, have you seen Kassandra?” Kyra asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “She makes looking good so easy,” 

“So do you!” He argued.

Kyra rolled her eyes at that, “Yea right, this is all your fault too!”

“How is it my fault?” Thaletas objected.

“If you hadn’t played your stupid matchmaking game, this wouldn’t have happened,” Kyra jeered.

“Kyra, it’s fine, she won’t think any less of you even if you decide to wear a trashbag,” Thaletas relented.

“Can you just help me decide on a shirt?” Kyra huffed exasperatedly as she sat down on her bed, careful not to sit on her shirts to rumple it. 

Thaletas sighed again but got up from her desk to walk over to her. He looked over the shirts on her bed and picked up a blue long sleeve shirt, “This one,”

“Are you sure?”

“What’s the point of asking me to pick then?”

“Fine,” Kyra picked the shirt up and wore it. 

Thaletas walked over to her dresser and took her necklace, “You still wear this necklace?” He asked, “Doesn’t it just remind you of your dad?”

Kyra looked at the necklace and was reminded of old memories, times when things were still simple. “It’s the only thing I have left from my mom,” Kyra answered honestly, holding her hair up so Thaletas can put the necklace around her neck. 

“Hey, I know you’re worried but I _know_ Kassandra, we’ve been friends for like a year now, if things don’t work out then she’s going to be chill about it,” Thaletas reassured, “I wouldn’t just set you up with anyone,”

“I haven’t gone on a date since we broke up,” Kyra murmured facing him.

“You haven’t?” He asked softly, “Kyra,” 

“Since my dad, I haven’t really…,” She sighed, “Had time for anything else,” 

Thaletas hugged her and Kyra let him, when they part Thaletas gave her shoulder a gentle nudge and grinned at her, “You’ll be fine,” 

“Thanks, I should leave now right?” Kyra asked worriedly realizing she hasn’t been keeping up with the time, “Oh gods, what time is it?”

“Relax, you have fifteen minutes and it’s like a ten minute drive to the restaurant you’re meeting up in,” Thaletas said. 

“Alright, I’ll text you later?” 

“Text? I’m going to be right here the second you finish your date so you can gush to me how hot Kassandra is,” Thaletas winked.

Kyra blushed and hit him in the chest, “Shut up,” 

“I mean you’ve seen her muscles,” Thaletas teased further. 

“Bye Thaletas! Thanks for letting me use your car,” Kyra grabbed her bag and Thaletas’ car keys and bolted from the door, Thaletas’ laugh reverberating through the hallway. 

Kyra walked the short distance from her dorm to Thaletas’ car and started it up. Her heart’s beating faster as she realized what she was about to do. She hadn’t gone out on a proper date since Thaletas, sure there’d been some flings but she hasn’t experienced a date for a long time. And something about Kassandra has her riveting with vibrant energy, the woman is charming and beautiful and Kyra doesn’t know whether to feel intimidated or turned on. 

She tried to slow down her heart but as she drove and got closer to the place, all she’d manage to do was breathe faster. What was supposed to be a ten minute drive, had her arriving two minutes later than expected - partly because she was driving below the speed limit but mostly because she was feeling more anxious by the second. 

When she parked the car, she took one last deep breath and put on a brave face. It seemed like she was the first one to arrive, just as she was about to open her phone, a voice called out from behind her.

“Kyra,” 

She turned around and was met with Kassandra walking over towards her, “Hey Kassandra,” She smiled.

They shared a short hug and Kassandra opened the door to the restaurant for her. Kyra thanked her and Kassandra took the lead to order a table for them both. While they were waiting for the hostess, she noticed Kassandra’s outfit. She was wearing grey sweatpants accompanied with a black hoodie with red lettering on the left side of her chest, her hair was still in a braid, and even in casual clothing Kyra still thought that she looked beautiful. 

The hostess led them to a table and Kyra sat down on the opposite side of Kassandra. Kassandra thanked the hostess by name and she caught the small ‘good luck’ that the hostess whispered to Kassandra. 

“So, how are you?” Kassandra started.

Kyra chuckled, “I’m good, and yourself?” 

“Tired a bit, I went straight out of practice, got ready, and came here, so I’m sorry if I was a bit late,” She apologized.

“Oh don’t worry, I just arrived when you came,” Kyra pointed out.

Kassandra grinned, “That’s good,” 

“What do you play by the way?” Kyra asked putting her elbows on the table. 

The conversation then led on to Kassandra’s soccer team, she told her that she was the captain and has been playing soccer since as long as she could remember. Kyra listened intently and told her that she used to play archery. They shared a nice small conversation and Kyra found that her anxiety about the date dissipated every second that she spends with Kassandra. 

Time flew by when she was with Kassandra, after a while, Kassandra excused herself to go to the restroom. When Kyra had the chance, she looked at her phone for the first time in two hours, and found that she had new messages from Thaletas asking her if she was enjoying the date. She swiftly replied to them and said that she’d be back soon. 

When Kyra looked up, Kassandra was out from the restroom and talking to the hostess from previously. She could tell that they were somewhat close and when Kassandra caught Kyra’s eyes, she went back to the table. 

“You didn’t have to stop the conversation for me,” Kyra said when Kassandra sat back down. 

“No, it’s alright, Roxana was just teasing me,” Kassandra brushed her off.

“Oh for what?” 

“I mean, I’m on a date with a beautiful girl so…” Kassandra blushed and ducked her head. 

At Kassandra’s statement, Kyra felt herself going red as well. She lightly laughed and looked towards the hostess who gave her a gentle smile. 

“How do you two know each other?” She asked.

“She asked to spar with me one day after watching me fight,” Kassandra shrugged, “I beat her in the spar but she beat me when we had a race together, been friends ever since,” 

Kyra laughed at her story, “She sounds fun,” 

“Oh yeah, we played a drinking contest once at a party and never again,” Kassandra huffed as she recalled the memory, “With her small body you would think she would lose but _malaka_ ,” 

Kyra giggled, “Poor Kassandra,” 

Kassandra shook her head and stared at Kyra and - all she could think about is how in the world could she have been so lucky to be here right now. 

“You know, I wanted to fight Alexios when I heard him and Thaletas were setting me up with someone but…” Kassandra looked away and put a hand behind her neck, “I’m glad they did,” 

“Me too,” Kyra let out softly. 

Before anything else happened, Roxana came over to their table and set the bill down, “Here you go guys,” 

“Thanks Roxana,” Kassandra thanked as she was taking out her wallet. 

Kyra moved to do the same but Kassandra stopped her before she could take her wallet out from her bag, “Hey, Kyra, it’s fine,” 

“I can-” 

“You get the next one,” Kassandra winked and set down her card on the bill. 

Before she could think anything of it, the wink sent her nerves on edge and she relented and let Kassandra pay for the bill. When Roxana came back she took the bill and turned to Kassandra. 

“Hey, you going to the Delta party tonight?” She asked. 

Kassandra sighed, “I don’t know Roxana, I mean that’s Stentor’s frat,” 

“Well tell your other brother to not have brothers only events and maybe I’ll consider coming to Phi Si,” Roxana quipped. 

“Fuck you,” Kassandra retorted but with a smile on her face indicating that Roxana was right. 

“Come on, Kassandra, I would ask Odessa but she has a paper or whatever,” 

“I don’t know,” 

“You can invite your date here,” Roxana nodded her head towards her, “Sorry, I’m Roxana by the way,” She paused on Kassandra and held a hand to her chest. 

“Kyra,” She replied with a curt smile. 

“Pleasure to meet you, have you ever been to a Delt party, Kyra?” Roxana asked her insinuating that she should come to said party. 

“No?” Kyra answered cautiously. _This girl was very direct_ , she thought.

“See? Perfect, come on, please Kass,” Roxana begged. 

Kassandra grumbled and sagged her body, “Fine, but no beer pong, I swear to the gods if you challenge anyone in that frat to play, I’m not dragging your drunk ass back-”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Roxana interrupted and walked away from the table, “See you there!” 

“Sorry about her,” Kassandra said when she was out of earshot, “You don’t have to go to the party if you don’t want to,” 

“I’ll go,” Kyra said, surprised at her own words. 

Kassandra widened her eyes and nodded, “Well, alright then,” 

To fill time, Kyra asked about Kassandra having another brother and she revealed that she also had a step-brother. It seemed like she wanted to share more but held herself back, Kyra didn’t push more and left the conversation at that just in time as Roxana showed up with Kassandra’s card. They thanked Roxana and left the restaurant.

When they got outside, Kassandra walked Kyra to her car, “Thank you for paying,” said Kyra leaning back against her car.

“You’re welcome, thanks for going on a date with me,” Kassandra replied, moving closer to Kyra but still leaving enough space for Kyra to be comfortable. 

Kyra swallowed, her fingers trailing down Kassandra’s arm to play with the hem of her sleeve, “See you tonight?” Kyra asked. 

“See you then,” Kassandra said, looking down at their nearly intertwined fingers. 

Kyra nodded and bit her lip, she looked at their hands and slowly put their fingers together, “Alright, bye Kassandra,” Before she could talk herself out of it, she went up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss on Kassandra’s cheek, using their intertwined fingers as leverage. 

She pulled away quickly and retrieved her hand back as well. Kassandra was blushing hard now and smiled at Kyra, “Bye Kyra,” The hand that she previously held going to the back of her head, and the other waving at her as she retreated to her own car.

Kyra waited until Kassandra turned around to go inside her car and once she was alone, she let out a loud sigh. Her heart was still beating fast from the kiss and she didn’t know if she moved too fast or not. Kassandra seemed to not mind but who was she to tell. 

She texted Thaletas first and went back to her dorm, her lips still tingling from having kissed Kassandra on the cheek.

* * *

“You kissed her!” Thaletas shouted from beside her on her bed. 

“It was a kiss on the cheek! And shut up will you, everyone in the dorm could hear you,” Kyra retorted, “Also, I don’t know why I agreed to the party, I don’t even like parties,” 

“Delt parties are wild, Kyra,” Thaletas said with a worry in his voice, “I could tell you the stories but I don’t want to be the reason you’re not going,” 

“I’m capable to make my own decisions,”

“Yea, but Alexios would kill me,” He murmured as he buried deeper into Kyra’s pillow. When Kyra opened her door, she found Thaletas dozing off on her bed and she woke him up mid-slumber, the sleep not fully out of his system, “We’re both rooting for you two,” 

Kyra hummed and played with Thaletas’ hair, she let Thaletas sleep again as she felt bad for waking him up. She was on instagram and she got a notification of a text from Kassandra. She smiled and opened it.

* * *

**iMessage**

**Kassandra [5:17PM]**  
hey, this is the address for the delt party

520 College St, No 3

**Kyra [5:17PM]**  
Thanks, I think Thaletas will drive me over

He’s coming too btw

I mean thats his frat too so

**Kassandra [5:18PM]**  
tell him rematch on beer die

* * *

“Thaletas,” Kyra nudged his head gently.

He hummed and let out a quiet, “What?” 

“Kassandra said she wants a rematch on beer die,” 

Thaletas snorted and turned his body away from Kyra, “Tell her I’ll beat her like last time,”

* * *

**Kyra [5:20PM]**  
He said he’ll beat you like last time

From what I’m seeing, Kassandra can’t handle her liquor

Beat by two people already?

**Kassandra [5:21PM]**  
ouch

is that a challenge? 

you and thaletas vs stentor and i tonight 

* * *

“You and I versus Stentor and Kassandra tonight, beer die,” Kyra said to Thaletas. 

“Bet,” was his reply, “Now if you want to win tonight, let me sleep, woman,” He kicked her shin and Kyra chuckled but let him sleep. 

She resumed texting Kassandra and found herself in excited for tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, follow me on tumblr for headcanons for this au [playerrtwo](https://playerrtwo.tumblr.com)


End file.
